Stitch's Birthday Resolutions
by Stitch's Angel
Summary: Stitch and Lilo are going to school, blah blah blah, and it's Stitch's birthday. Lilo invites everybody cordially, and you won't believe who shows up. Bwa ha ha. And you won't believe what they do. Rated PG13 to be safe because slight violence and sexual
1. Chapter One

Stitch yawned and pounded his alarm clock off.

"That's the third one you've busted this week," said Lilo matter-of-factly from the doorway of her and Stitch's dome bedroom. "You're going to miss breakfast, and we're going to miss school. Come on."

Stitch obligingly rolled out of bed. He dug in his dresser and pulled out his gray khaki shorts and yellow Dave Navarro t-shirt. He put them on and then slipped into his clean, fresh white Nikes. He glanced in his mirror on the way out. Ah, good, he thought pompously.

* * *

Lilo combed back her waist-length straight black hair into two curled buns above her ears. She pulled down two strands from each bun to lay in the front, and used Nani's curling iron to give them a wave. Having achieved her desired results, she reached for the hair spray bottle and coated herself thoroughly. She then smoothed down the front of her shirt, tightened her belt, and straightened her zippered black leather boots. Lilo then walked out the bathroom, yelling for Stitch.

"Come on, I'm going to catch the bus, you're going to miss it."

"I'm coming!" yelled Stitch from upstairs.

He came cascading down the stairs and promptly tripped on his shoelace and fell. "Nice entrance," mused Lilo.

She ran into Jumba's room and yelled that they were off to school. Jumba flashed the okay sign over his shoulder groggily, and promptly returned to his snoring. Lilo clambered back out over all Jumba's equipment and experiments and returned to the kitchen.

"Come on, Stitch," she said, grabbing his hand. "I hear the bus." They ran outside to get on the bus. Lilo sought out a seat by Keoni, the extremely popular boy who was a year older than she was, but lucky for her, took an interest in her. Stitch sat across from them in an empty seat. However, it didn't remain empty for long. The next stop was Mertyle and her cronies'. Mertyle, who still liked to antagonize Lilo, sat by Stitch, squishing him up against the window.

"I may just get asthma and finally be able to sue you," he wheezed out. Mertyle laughed. "What a sweet sense of humor." She tried to coddle him, but soon a black haired, frenzied something was atop her, and in a flash of light, Mertyle was sitting on the bus floor with her hair a mess, and Lilo was next to Stitch, looking completely unruffled.

Stitch snickered.

Mertyle glared at them and slid into the seat with Keoni. Lilo glared at her but didn't move from her spot next to Stitch. Their day at school was fairly boring. Nothing happened... well, besides Lilo getting detention for smarting off to her really pratty music teacher, Mrs. Dawwe.

During lunch, Lilo went extra early to catch Stitch before he went to class. She handed him a note. He opened it to find, scrawled in Lilo's beautiful, curving handwriting: "Meet me at Jumba's place for birthday party planning. Keoni's coming." Stitch pocketed the note and walked on to class.

* * *

After the last bell rang, and Stitch rode the bus home,heran all the way to "Jumba's place"--- the little clearing in he and Lilo's woods where Jumba and Pleakley had landed their spaceship eight years ago-- and plunked himself and his bookbag down by a tree.

A few minutes later, Lilo and Keoni showed up. They sat down on the ground next to Stitch. Lilo pulled out a notebook and a pencil. "Now, let's get down to business," she said in a business-like manner. "What day are we having it?" She pointed the question at Stitch.

"Saturday, even though my birthday's the next Sunday," he said. "Some people can't make it on Sunday."

"Okay," said Lilo distractedly as she made a note on her paper. "What games are we going to play?" she asked, not looking up.

Stitch grinned. "Um... how about spin the bottle?" Lilo looked up, taken aback. Then she returned Stitch's evil grin.

"Okie-dokie," she said, sniggering. Keoni smiled slightly. "What else?" asked Lilo, scribbling hastily.

"Well," replied Stitch, "How about we have a bonfire, and no real planned games? Because I kind of wanted to have a sleepover, and we could do allot more games then."

Lilo smiled wickedly. "Yeah." In a slightly offhand voice, she added: "Keoni, you're invited."

"Okay, but what games are we going to be playing at the sleepover, Stitch?" Keoni asked.

Stitch thought for a moment. "How about we all make a list of five Stitch's Birthday Resolutions? That would be fun."

Lilo paused in her writing and looked sincerely thoughtful for a moment. "Good idea. Stitch's birthday resolutions... hmmmm...." She smiled widely all of a sudden. "I think I have an idea."


	2. Chapter Two

Stitch's birthday party neared, and Lilo and Stitch passed out invitations in a dizzied frenzy, and finally it was Saturday morning, and he and Lilo yet had a whole ton of preparations yet to do. Stitch was assigned the job of raking the yard and getting the firewood ready, Lilo was cleaning inside, and Nani was shopping for the hot dogs, hot dog buns, chips, and marshmallows.

Later in the day, around one o' clock, Keoni showed up to help Stitch in the yard.

At last, it was time for the guests to show up. First came Danie, Lilo's African-American friend, then came Dommy, Stitch's best friend.

Lilo had invited Mertyle, Lucy, and Rabeccea but didn't think they'd come-- but they did.

"Just because Keoni's here," Mertyle assured them. "Don't think I like you, Weirdlo."

"Are you staying for the sleepover?" Lilo asked Rabeccea. Rabeccea didn't know and asked Lucy who didn't know who asked Mertyle who didn't know who asked Keoni who was so Mertyle told Lucy and Lucy told Rabeccea who told Lilo that they were.

''But only because Keoni's here,' Mertyle told Lucy to tell me to tell you," Rebeccea reported. Lilo rolled her eyes and went back to her punch.

The Hawaiian sun was beginning to set. The lights flashed peacefully around the trees and nearby ocean. The waves could be heard ringing in the distance, in harmony with Lilo's softly playing Elvis music.

Eventually dinner was over and it was time for the sleepover. The guests who weren't staying for the sleepover slowly drifted away, and as the mosquitoes drifted out, Lilo, Stitch, Keoni, Mertyle, Rabeccea and Lucy lurked inside. They pulled out sleeping bags and pillows and blankets and haphazardly piled themselves up on the floor of Lilo and Stitch's bedroom. Nani brought in some cookies and soda, saying, "You all better behave or your parents are going to skin me for this. Except you, of course, Keoni," she said, grinning. "Your dad likes us."

Mertyle rolled her eyes. "So what're we playing first?"

"Stitch's Birthday Resolutions," said Lilo, pulling out her notebook and passing paper and pencil around. "What do we all want to achieve by this time next year? This information is private and is only disclosed when you lose or chicken out on any of the upcoming games."

Mertyle looked taken aback for a minute but soon began to write. She looked up, apparently midsentence, asking, "How many should we have?"

"Five," said Lilo. "Whoever has the most left without losing any by chickening out of any of the games by four o'clock tomorrow morning wins that groovy hovercraft over in the corner, straight from Pleakley's plan-- family."

Lilo's list read:

1. Crash all Mertyle's parties

2. Date Keoni

3. Crash all Mertyle's parties

4. Get Angel turned good for Stitch

5. Crash all Mertyle's parties

Soon everyone was done. "What now?" asked Mertyle. Lilo grinned evilly, in a way that reminds one painfully of Stitch. "Spin the bottle," she said smoothly.


	3. Chapter Three

Mertyle's mouth dropped open disbelievingly. "Spin the bottle?" she asked incredulously.

"Just be glad it's not strip poker," said Lucy solemnly. "Hey, good idea," said Lilo falsely. "But, it's the rules, and you're already in. So what is it? Your one resolution, or spin the bottle?"

"I'll play," said Mertyle instantly.

"Good," said Lilo triumphantly.

Mertyle's eyes narrowed.

"Okay. Stitch, pick a between one and 10, and have it ready in your head. All set?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. Keoni, pick a ."

"2"

"Lucy?"

"9."

"Rabeacca?"

"5."

"Mertyle?"

"6."

"And me."

"Nah, Lilo, Mertyle guessed it on the dot," Stitch interrupted.

Mertyle's eyes widened.

"We'll just go clockwise from there, right?"

"Yeah." Stitch passed Mertyle the empty glass Coke bottle. She placed it on the floor, closed her eyes, swollowed, took a breath, and spun. It landed on Lucy.

"No," said Mertyle firmly. Lucy looked slightly disappointed, but maybe it was Stitch's imagination. "Well, what's your resolution, then?" asked Lilo sweetly.

Mertyle gulped, unfolded her paper, and mumbled something completely incomprehensible.

"What was that?" asked Lilo in the same innocent tone of voice.

Mertyle cleared her throat. "Date Keoni," she finally said.


	4. Chapter Four

The next game they played was, thanks to Stitch, was Pin-the-Tail-on-the-Donkey, only in this case, Pin-the-Tail-on-the-Pleakley. Pleakley was to stand completely stationary and silent while everyone was blindfolded and had to get all touchy-feely to find where the tail belonged.

After Stitch explained all this with snide little interruptions from Lilo that caused them both to crack up repeatedly, they found that all three girls had great looks of disgust planted firmly on their faces.

"I'm not doing it," said Mertyle.

"Yeah," said Lucy and Rabeacca in unison.

"Resolutions," said Lilo expectantly.

Mertyle took a deep breath and reached for her paper again. "Get all A's," she read. Lilo and Stitch howled with laughter again.

"You-will-never-get-an-a," wheezed Lilo.

"You're doomed to be stuck in D-dom forever," Stitch assured Mertyle.

Mertyle growled. "Mine was to be more like Mertyle," Lucy read from her paper proudly.

"Disgusting," muttered Lilo in Stitch's ear. He sniggered.

Rebeaccah looked down and shuffled her feet. "Mine was to be nicer to Lilo," she said in a small voice.

Mertyle's scowl deepened.

"Well," said Keoni, breaking the awkward moment, "Let's begin, shall we, Lilo?"

"What?" asked Lilo absently, slowly dragging her eyes from Mertyle's face. "oh, yeah, sure. You go first."

Keoni grabbed a tail and blindfold and went for Pleakley.

He got him squarely in the butt on his first try and Lilo giggled slightly.

Keoni ripped off his blindfold to see what was so funny. Somehow, the little red ribbon dangling between Pleakley's back legs was just hilarious.

Keoni, Lilo, and Stitch all burst into laughter while Mertyle, Rebeaccah, and Lucy pouted, which just made them holler more. Keoni was doubled over; Lilo was on the floor; Stitch was laughing so hard at Pleakley and Lilo and Keoni that he couldn't breathe and nearly conked out. Mertyle and her sidekicks just looked on skeptically, but looked to be hiding smiles and soon everyone was all over everywhere, all hooting uncontrollably with glee.


End file.
